You Think You Can Dominate Me?
by DarkArtist1080
Summary: It is Mateus' Birthday. He and Kuja had an arguement just days before, and Kuja has not forgiven him...yet. Bumpng into kuja on the way to his room, Mateus thinks of a way to get his birhtday present from the flamboyant male. Yaoi. MxM


You Think You Can Dominate Me?  
>EmperorXKuja<br>NO FLAMES  
>Mostly humour and a little violence.<br>Rated K

* * *

><p>As amused as Mateus was whenever the flamboyant youth threw a fit over the smallest error, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic at that moment. After saying that the 'actor' was weak with zero-talent the other day, Kuja had balled his eyes out and ran to his room, and no-one had seen him sinse. It wasn't everyday the Royal had encountered 'emotion' before, but for him it was extremely unecessary for his plans. <em>Emotions make you weak<em>, the very four words he thought to himself everyday.

Yet today, of all days, felt entirely different. Today was the Emperor's birthday, and everyone, even the Warriors of Cosmos had wished him all the best. All except Kuja, that is. He didn't know why, but he felt sadness: A useless emotion. How could Kuja NOT wish him happy birthday and many more to come, while everyone else, even Garland, had managed to achieve the upmost impossible? Oh well, there was no life or death situation occuring from two little words, yet the war inside the Emperor's head was not letting up anytime soon. Speaking of the whelp, where was Kuja? Everyone else were having a marvelous time at his so-called 'party' that Ultimecia had arranged in under ten seconds...somehow.

The bored blond rubbed his temple softly, sighing with aggrivation. He must have been the only one who wasn't having fun. Even the Cloud of Darkness was throwing particle beams at the pieces of fruit in order to send them to the Void. Apparently, the Void had to eat as well as anyone else. Exdeath was conversing was Garland, which ended up in a gigatic argument and was then asked to take it outside of the Chaos Shrine. Mateus had had enough of it all, and it had only been an hour. His pensive eyes glared at his boot. Where was he?

xx

Kuja was laid calmly and unmoving on his bed, a heap of pillows propping his head up. His face was stoic and saddening, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. It had been years since he had cried so forcefully for so long. He could't believe that he had not stopped crying for two whole days, and now his eyes were painfully itchy and sore. _Curse these pathetic emotions. I should rip the tear ducts from my eyes, then I would never need to cry so much. _He sniffled, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief he kept in his sleeve. _How could he? HIM? How dare he say I have no talent...Why did I even take what he said so seriously? He is the one without talent! _He cursed himself more times than possible, tears streaming down his face again, which only made him curse himself even more. It had been a good twenty minutes before the crying stopped again, this time a glare was fixed on Kuja's young supple face. He stood, stumbling at first but straightening himself soon after, and briskly burst through his door, wandering down the halls to the main hall of the Chaos Shrine. He was going to get revenge on the tyrannous royal if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Another sigh was heaved from the pale violet lips of Mateus as he watched Kefka trying to smother Sephiroth with wine. Of course, the Ex-soldier was having none of that and was forcefully shoving the glass down the clown's throat. Everyone was watching in shock at the ordeal, albeit the Cloud of Darkness, who was still trying to feed the Void with apples and pears. Mateus, yet again, was disappointed about how the day had been, and thought it would have been better to just retire for the night. There was nothing else he could do at the moment but get his head to stop banging from the headache that was growing.<p>

It may have been a great day for everyone else, but inside Mateus was thinking otherwise. _This has to be the worst day of my life so far..._ He thought to himself as the echoes of his footsteps were heard throughout the hallways. But since when did he seem to have two pairs of footsteps? It all came clear once he turned the corner as something hit his chest with immeasurable force. You would think Kuja would have been more mindful of his surroundings, but due to the long stream of cursing and plotting he had going on in his brain, it never crossed his mind that he could have slammed into the chest of his mental torture victim. A frown enveloped the youth's face, the corner of his lip quivering as a snarl rose from his throat. Mateus had only just realised that the object that hit him was indeed the youngest of them all, Kuja.  
>"Watch where you are going!" Kuja snapped, hastily making a quick step aside the blond. Mateus was still standing in shock at how the flamboyant male had managed to slink his way out of his room after two whole days! A blank stare was plastered on the Emperor's pale face, yet a small sinister smirk still lingered upon his pale violet lips.<p>

An golden arm outstretched and gripped the youth's bare stomach, lifting him over a shoulder and away. All the while Kuja was struggling and flailing around, wriggling to get free. _As soon as I get free, I have a Holy with your name on it!_  
>"Unhand me this instant!" He yelled, but his voice held a incoherent whine benneath the growl. Was he enjoying being manhandled by the muscular Royal? Pfft..fat chance! He would have been more pleased with Ultimecia bedding a drunken Exdeath with Mateus recording it for their own amusement. <em>Wait..Mateus recording? No, I will not think of the sexy brute! What! Argh!<em> Nothing seemed to calm the spellcaster's mind down at all, and wriggling constantly was causing him extreme pain from the tight grip on his midriff. Mateus' smirk grew as the sturggling was subdued, Kuja laying limp in defeat. He wasn't going to get out anytime soon, so why bother?

* * *

><p>It may have been a good ten minutes before Kuja was flung onto the Emperor's bed, said person gazing down at him with a peaceful yet amused expression.<br>"Why have you been avoiding me, Kuja?" He asked, raising a brow when the spellcaster exchanged a shocked look with him. It was the first time he had ever called Kuja by his name. Normally it was 'boy', 'insect' or even...'lady'! His bottom lip had found it's way into his mouth as he chewed at it absent-mindedly.  
>"Well...it was your fault to begin with. You said I had zero-talent!" He whined, folding his arms as he turned his head away, like a child when he never got what he wanted. Mateus shook his head in amusement. Even the smallest things made the youth so adorable in his eyes. With a small swagger in his step, Mateus sauntered over with a stoic expression across his face, a gloved hand running down Kuja's back, sending shivers down his back.<p>

A small kiss was placed by his neck and earlobe, teeth rolling it back and forth playfully. At first, Kuja had not realised what the touch was, until the teeth came into it. Shocked, he flailed himself away and glared at the frisky Emperor.  
>"Now look here. I am not gay and I will NEVER be dominated by you or anyone else!" He snarled, acting like a cat with his hair standing on end. Mateus, licking his lips, shook his head and sighed.<br>"Oh my dear little Kuja...I get whatever I want. Even if that means I have to recieve it by force." He purred softly, crawling onto the bed and backing poor Kuja against the wall. Sneakily, he pulled out a rather beautiful collar, decorated with diamonds and rubies. Kuja blinked in awe as his lips formed a small 'o' shape. He was in such adoration that he never noticed Mateus making his way forward to capture the youth's lips. _I'm glad you left your confinements...I was beginning to miss your beauty..Kuja_. It was only then did Mateus feel the small youth pushing back weakly, like he wasn't even trying to put up a fight. To be honest, Kuja wasn't trying at all. The youth was in fact, enjoying himself, but did he want Mateus knowing that? Fat chance he did!

All the while, the duo seemed to be in a blissful fight against each other, Mateus taking control and Kuja, evidently not liking being controlled. A hand graced the cheek of Kuja, who evidently purred softly at the touch. At this, Mateus forcefully pushed his lips harder onto the youth's, hearing the gasp he was looking for to send his tongue within the crevices of Kuja's mouth. Kuja growled, pulling away fast as hitting his head on the wall. Mateus chuckled, rubbing the boy's head affectionately. "Now we know not to resist me, Kuja...You'll end up getting hurt."

Kuja snarled, muttering incoherent words about the blond in front of him. He didn't notice said blond move forward again, gripping his hair and pushing his lips onto his own. Mateus's tongue pushed through Kuja's gaping mouth, exchanging saliva with each other. Just thinking about it made Kuja want to hurl. It never occurred to him that Mateus wanted more for his birthday...

xx

Hours may have passed, but no one had thought it had been so long. Every warrior present at the 'party' were either stumbling back to their rooms, too drunk to stand, or passed out stark naked on the table. All albeit the Cloud of Darkness; who had not touched a drop of liquor since she or 'it' arrived. No one had noticed that the 'birthday boy' had vanished, and most definately, no one really cared.

Kuja, sat on the bed, literaly caught up in the bliss he had just experienced moments after. Mateus was looking up at him, desire within his glittering eyes. The blond chuckled and casually wrapped his arms around Kuja, firmly pulling him back to lay with him.  
>"Now do you see? I can dominate anything I want...including you." He purred in the silver's ear, nibbling it tenderly.<br>Kuja sighed softly and leaned furiously into the elder's embrace. "It seems as though you can.." He growled, tugging at the newly placed collar around his neck, a small tag saying 'Mateus' Bitch' glinting in the light.

* * *

><p>Haha~ Hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't meant to be MxM but it kinda came out like that after halfway, but it went okay I think.<p> 


End file.
